Fix You
by Crimsonx14
Summary: He felted tainted, defiled... All Shun wanted to do was die. Mentions of rape, oneshot.


**Heeeey everyone! So I know I haven't posted a new chapter in my other story for a LONG time (I have absolutely no inspiration for it at the moment… *cries in a corner*) but I wanted to do this oneshot :D I was on my way back from a trip and this song came on while I was listening to my ipod and inspiration shot through me! I hope you all like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bakugans characters or the song I'm using for this story!**

**The song iiiiiis: Fix You by Coldplay**

**\Quick author's note/: I recommend you actually listen to the song while you read this even though the lyrics are on here. If you don't have or have never even heard of this song before, look it up on youtube or listen to it on grooveshark ;)**

**That is the end of my rant. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>When you try your best but you don't succeed<em>_  
><em>_When you get what you want but not what you need__  
><em>_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep__  
><em>_Stuck in reverse_

Shun slowly made his way to the front door of the dojo. Rain pelted against his shivering form and hid the tears that were slowly making their way down his face. He grasped the door and quietly slid it open; once inside he leaned against it and slid to the floor.

His entire body was in pain.

Dropping his head into his arms he let out a shuddering sob. He could still feel the older man's kisses all over his physique, his hands running down his own slim sides, and tongue on his stomach.

All the ventus brawler wanted to do was lay down where he was and just die. He didn't want to live anymore, not after what just occurred. The thought of facing Dan or any of his friends again made him cry even harder.

He just lost his virginity. To someone he didn't even love, or like for that matter.

The raven had made a deal with King Zenoheld, if he beat him in the brawl they had started then he got to walk away… but if he lost-well, you can figure out the rest.

Shun pulled his legs closer to him, cringing at the new wave of pain that coursed through his body.

_When the tears come streaming down your face__  
><em>_When you lose something you can't replace__  
><em>_When you love someone but it goes to waste__  
><em>_Could it be worse?_

A sudden rapping on the door brought him out of his crying state. He let out a small hiccup and slowly and painfully made his way onto his wobbly legs. Gripping the door again with unsure strength he opened it, coming face to face with the one person he had been longing to see.

"S-Shadow?" Shun managed.

Shadow stood in the doorway, his taller silhouette casting a long shadow into the enormous dojo. The darkus brawler's usual cocky grin was replaced with one that held much concern.

"Shun…"

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

The ravenette couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face when he took a step back, white hot pain ripping through his body once again. His knees buckled under his own weight and they connected with the floor before Shadow had time to react.

Shadow quickly scooped him up in his arms, walking towards Shun's room. Shun didn't feel like asking how he knew which one it was.

_High up above or down below__  
><em>_When you're too in love to let it go__  
><em>_If you never try you'll never know__  
><em>_Just what you're worth_

The black and purple clad man held Shun to him with one arm and used the other hand to twist the knob to the young Shinobi's room. He made his way over to the bed and lay the small teenager on it.

"I need to get you out of these wet clothes…" He said, noticing Shun's violent shivers.

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you__  
><em>

After finding a pair of sweat pants and a black T-shirt, he carefully changed Shun into them. His frown deepened as every bruise and hickey was uncovered.

_Tears come streaming down your face__  
><em>_When you lose something you cannot replace__  
><em>_Tears come streaming down your face__  
><em>_And I_

Tears still streaked down Shun's pale skin, threatening to never let up. Shadow put his hand on Shun's cheek.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Shun looked up at him with a confused look, "Why?" he breathed.

Shadow shook his head, placing a kiss one of his tear stained cheeks.

"I didn't try to stop him from hurting you."

_Tears come streaming down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes_

_Tears come streaming down your face__  
><em>_And I_

The darkus brawler picked Shun up again and put him underneath the soft white sheets, then started to leave.

Shun lightly grasped the back of his shirt, begging him with his eyes to stay. Shadow gave him a gentle smile.

_Lights will guide you home_

He tossed the covers back and settled in beside the beautiful boy.

_And ignite your bones_

"I promise I'll never hurt you… Ever." Wrapping his arms around the small waist, he pulled Shun towards him. Shun put his head and hands on the broad, warm chest and slowly let his eyelids slide closed.

Shadow grinned at the gesture, pulling him closer. Then he let his own eyes close.

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! That's done :) I hope you liked it! Did I spell Zenoheld right? I have absolutely no idea…<strong>

**Please review! That would make me very happy :D**

**/Crimson 3 **


End file.
